GhostlyWings
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: Danny never expected to get kidnapped by smelly men. Nor did he ever expect to be experimented on by people other than his parents and the GIW. Who are these people? And who’s the strange blonde girl in the cage next to him?


**A/N: I know, I know. I've literally got a good 5 other stories I'm working on right now, but this idea was killing me. I haven't really found anything like this one yet, and I'm hoping that this will be worth while and will satisfy my never ending ADHD mind. Anyways, it's currently 9:45 pm, and we'll see if I actually finish this tonight!**

Ghostly Wings: Chapter 1

Danny was expecting Skulker. He was expecting his school day to be interrupted yet again by a ghost attack. He was expecting the detention that Lancer gave to him everyday. He was expecting his parents to try hunting down his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

To be blunt, Danny was expecting the usual.

He wasn't expecting strange smelly men to kidnap him right after school.

See, Danny got detention (which was expected), and told his two best friends to meet up with him at the Nasty Burger. Sam and Tucker had reluctantly agreed, and the Halfa was left to help Mr. Lancer go through a large pile of papers for an hour. Danny had raced off as soon as the bald teacher had wished the raven haired teen a good weekend, making his way towards his favorite burger joint.

Danny wasn't surprised when the Box Ghost popped up, nor was he surprised at how quickly he pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sucked the blue ghost into said thermos. Already hungry and annoyed, the blue eyed teenager made his way through a few alleys in hopes of making it to his destination quickly. He didn't feel like flying at the moment, and walking a few blocks wasn't too bad. He needed his human form to be relatively strong, anyways.

The strange man that cut Danny off from leaving the alley was an irregular in the Halfa's routine. "Hey kid, you look a little lost. Where ya goin?" His voice was gruff, like sandpaper against stone. It was annoying.

Danny didn't like the man in front of him. He was in a nice suit, grey and black clothes accenting his dark eyes. He reeked of death and rotten meat, making Danny's heightened senses cringe inwardly. The smile that adorned the strange man's face reminded Danny of the Joker or Cheshire Cat. It wasn't entirely human, nor sane.

Danny stuck his hands into his pockets, his purple backpack sitting harmlessly in his back. "Oh, I'm okay. I know where I'm going, so if you'll just excuse me..." Danny gingerly turned to the side as he walked past the man, avoiding hitting shoulders with him. Danny reminded himself to calmly walk away, don't rush it or it'll look suspicious. He didn't dare turn around; the smelly man had a purpose, and Danny refused to let his guard down, nor alert the strange man that he was aware of the threat. Danny didn't have time to react to the needle being plunged into his chest from a second smelly man that rounded the corner.

His vision began to blur, his already slow heartbeat dropping even more. Danny could vaguely recognize the fact that he'd fallen, the two men standing over him, something being placed on his wrists, ankles and neck, and then all that was left was nothingness.

(Line skip... Hope it's alright so far...)

Waking up in a white room strapped to a metal table nearly gave Danny a panic attack. He remembered what had happened, remembered the strange men, and obviously waking up... _here_. Where was he? Had the GIW finally gotten him? Did they realize he was a Halfa? No, they couldn't know... but then why'd they go after Fenton instead of Phantom? It didn't make sense...

A white door slid open, revealing a woman with (strangely) lavender hair, icy blue eyes, and a white lab coat that covered up most of her figure. She was followed by the two men who'd kidnapped Danny, both standing guard by the door. So, they were merely grunt men. Danny tried not to snort.

The woman turned her attention to the body guards, a glare obviously placed on her defined and pointed face. "Leave." They obliged without hesitation.

Lavender Lady, as Danny had decided to call her, smiled cruelty at the raven haired boy. "Hello, Daniel. I've heard lots of things about you... my name is Alta. I'll be the one conducting experiments on you." Danny's heartbeat quickened. No, they were going to dissect him, kill him, slowly rip him apart, study his insides-

"Don't worry, Halfa. We won't be injuring you..." Danny sighed with relief. "...much."

Never mind.

The strange woman walked over, a large syringe the size of her forearm filled with a deep purple red liquid, speckles of gold mixed throughout. "Don't worry, child. This isn't the first needle. Although you're already light from your ghostly half, we're going to make you lighter. This-" she held up a syringe no bigger than her pointer finger filled with a soft blue liquid "-is going to fix that!" She smiled, her eyes showing her insanity.

Frankly, Danny began hyperventilating.

He desperately pulled against the restraints, trying to activate his ghostly abilities. Secrets be damned, he needed to get out! Lavender Lady (Alta, his mind helpfully supplied) already seemed to know what he was, so why not? Alta simply twitched her nose in irritation, smacking him in the head with a metal clipboard that was nearby. Temporarily stunned, the scientist quickly slammed the needle into Danny's chest, injecting him with the sky blue fluid. "I'll be back in a few hours to see if you've survived. Ta ta!"

Danny was left on the metal table as he convulsed, his body twitching an unhealthy amount as the strange liquid coursed through his body like liquid fire. When it reached his core, he screamed.

Darkness once again encompassed his vision.

(Line skip again... sorry...)

Danny didn't even bother opening his eyes. His body ached as though he'd been in a fight against Dan, Pariah, Fright Knight, and Vlad all at the same time. How he was still (half) alive was a miracle in itself. Groaning, the teenager opened his eyes, the harsh light shining down on his pale face.

"Ah, you're awake! Good, then we can move on!"

Danny hated Alta's horrifyingly quirky voice.

Danny allowed his head to lull off to the side so he could watch what Alta was doing. He wasn't surprised to see her gently flicking the giant syringe full of maroon liquid to make sure there were no air bubbles.

The two smelly men from earlier came in, and Alta nodded. They walked to Danny's sides, briefly unstrapping him so they could flip him onto his stomach. The Halfa would've fought back if he could've, but with his body barely even functioning he doubted he could take on the two hulking figures. A leather strap was placed in his mouth, and Danny allowed his eyelids to flutter in irritation. Not even moments later, yet another needle was plunged into his frail human body, the needle piercing his vertebrae between his shoulder blades. He bit down on the leather strap, loud groans of agony ripping through his teeth. The liquid began coursing through his body, making Danny screech loudly. His body began to lightly shake, the room seeming to vibrate as well. Danny could vaguely hear shouts of irritation thrown his way, but he was too busy to care.

Once again, nothingness quickly greeted his senses.

(Ik I'm rushing it... but I wanna get to the good part)

A small, thin girl sat quietly in her cage, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to listen to the strange boy scream and cry anymore. No matter how hard she tried, nothing worked.

A lizard-like boy sitting in the cage across from the blonde haired beauty cocked his head to the side in confusion and concern. "Angel, are you alright?"

The newly dubbed Angel gave a small nod. "I'm fine Tommy, but the boy... he-"

The door was flung open, two bulky men dragging a raven haired teen between them. He was relatively tall, his frail body limp as his bare feet dragged against the smooth and white marble floor. The large men tossed the boy into a cage between Angel and Tommy, quickly exiting the room soon after. Angel and Tommy looked at one another before moving as far as they could to the edge of their cages, hoping to inspect the new boy better.

"Angel, can you, ya know..?" The question hung in the air, but the answer was obvious to the young girl.

"Yeah, one sec." She closed her eyes, concentrating. A few moments later, her eyes flung open, horror written across her face. "He... he..." The small girl's hands flung to her face, tears dripping between her fingers.

"What? What is it?" Tommy clutched the bars on his cage, his large slitted yellow eyes inspecting the blue eyed beauty before him.

"He... he died, Tommy."

The duo sat in silence after that, neither one ready to talk. Tommy was clearly confused, seeing as how the new boy was breathing (albeit slowly), but at seeing Angel's distraught face he chose to remain silent.

A few hours later, and the boy finally moved. His long raven hair was hanging in his face, making his blue eyes difficult to see. Angel quickly scuttled to the edge of her cage, clutching the bars so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Hello? Danny?"

The boy's head whipped up, staring with calculating eyes at the young girl who was no older than eleven. "Who're you? What is this place? Did the GIW-"

"My name is Angel. That's Tommy. This is called the School. They experiment on children to 'prepare the world' or something like that. And no, the GIW don't know about you, nor are they the ones who kidnapped you." The boy- Danny- nodded in relief.

"And you know my name because...?"

"Oh! I can read minds." Angel smiled obliviously at the gaping teen. Tommy just rolled his eyes. He stuck his scales and clawed hand out of the cage, his yellow eyes staring into Danny's light blue.

"Don't mind Angel. She's one of the Avians, so she's super weird."

"Hey!"

Ignoring her shouts of protest, Tommy smiled, showing pointed teeth. "Like she said, the name's Tommy. I'm part iguana, so don't let the scales, claws, teeth, and eyes intimidate you."

Danny gingerly extended his hand, slowly shaking the lizard boy's hand. "The name's Danny. So... why exactly am I here exactly?"

"Oh! I know why!" Angel bounced a little in her cage. "It's because you're a Halfa. The Whitecoats wanted to try experimenting on you, that much is obvious. But I don't know what they objected you with yet. None of them have walked by recently, and the Erasers are as dumb as ever so they don't have any good answers." The blonde haired child shrugged helplessly.

"Uh..." Danny just looked confused now, but didn't comment on the Avian girl's strangeness. Instead, he turned his attention back to the thirteen year old lizard boy. "So, what's an Avian exactly?"

"Bird."

"Oh."

Angel gently turned around, allowing one of her wings to unfurl a little bit. "There are six of us born Avians: me, my brother Gazzy, then there's Max and Iggy and Fang and Nudge! There's Total, a talking dog, but I haven't seen any of them for a week or so since I've been captured. They'll come soon enough, though!" Angel smiled widely while Tommy and Danny gave each other knowing looks.

"Uh... Angel, I don't know if- AGH!" Danny's head slammed into the cage as his back arched upwards, his white shirt suddenly dripping with blood. He turned over, allowing his forearms to slam into the base of the cage as he hunched over, his back almost touching the top of the cage. He was breathing heavily, his eyes a dangerous toxic green color.

Angel was clawing at the cage, whispering comforting words to the boy as Tommy sat in the farthest corner, knees up to his chest. Danny took deep breaths as he gripped his shirt, yanking it off in one foul swoop. There, between his shoulder blades, were two lumps.

They were making him grow wings.

Angel gasped as tears streamed down her face. Once Danny had calmed down a little bit, the small avian girl ushered him to the edge of his cage. She had to reach far, but she managed to gently rub the spot between the two lumps, Danny's face scrunched up in pain before he visibly relaxed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Angel gave a small smile as Danny's body relaxed a little more against the side of the cage. The poor boy would be in excruciating pain while his wings grew, and at the rate they were growing it would probably be long, painful bursts of growth.

Angel cringed when Danny's lumps accidentally bumped into the metal bars, the raven haired boy jumping in fright as his head slammed against the roof of his cage.

A few minutes later, two Erasers (in their wolf like forms) entered the room, quickly removing Danny as he screamed bloody murder. Angel and Tommy could only watch as their new friend was dragged through the doors.

(Another line skip... I'm sorry it's so rushed...)

Danny didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he was unnaturally light, and that his back was pinching and hurting horribly. He had somehow grin from his 5'9 stature to a whopping 6'7 over a few hours, something that confused him greatly. He could tell that there was something seriously wrong with his shoulder blades, but he figured he'd learn what was wrong soon enough. He would've escaped by now if the cuffs on his ankles, wrists, and neck weren't blocking his ghostly powers. He had removed the white shirt earlier, a sticky substance that he recognized as blood oozing from his back. The white sweats he'd been given we're now like capris with how much he grew. His bare feet were already calloused from walking everywhere barefoot.

The strange wolf men (Erasers, Angel helpfully supplied to his thought process) opened a door, shoving him in and leaving him in nothing but a room by himself. There was a metal table, but that was it.

Sighing, Danny made his way over to the table, gingerly sitting on its edge. Whatever was going on, it seemed like his best option at the moment was to remain silent and wait for an opening to escape.

The door slid open, Alta walking in with a clip board and a white zip up bag. The two Erasers quickly followed her, strapping Danny's hands to the sides of the table and his ankles to the legs of the table before leaving again.

Alta smiled as she opened her white bag on a counter off to the side, revealing sharp and shiny metal tools, mainly scalpels and other various dangerous surgical weapons. Danny audibly gulped, but remained silent.

"I see your accelerated healing is speeding up the process already. I'd say at this rate, your wings will be fully grown and ready for use in a week or two, wouldn't you agree Halfa?" Danny glared at Alta, making the woman smile. "Don't worry though. We got the worst out of the way. Now all we're going to do today is brand you and slit your back so your wings have a way to escape. Nothing too crazy." She smiled as a short bald man walked in with a hot steak, the number **1/2** glowing a brilliant scarlet red.

"You're insane." Alta whipped her head towards Danny, a snarl marring her already pointed face. "You insignificant creature. You're my creation. _Mine_. Don't forget who your superior is." She grabbed a scalpel, slashing it across Danny's right eyebrow and down his cheek. He yelped painfully as blood dripped down his face. Even with accelerated healing, he could tell the wound would scar. Alta quickly pointed to Danny's hip, the bald man nodding before slapping the hot iron onto the sweats, watching with glee as the sweats melted away and into Danny's skin. He shrieked loudly, only getting louder as Alta slashed at his back, allowing the pinch in his shoulders to relax even as blood splashed down his back in streams.

It didn't take long for the scientist to leave, the Erasers coming in soon after to drag him back to his cage. They tossed him in, his back hitting the bottom of the cage and causing him to shriek in pain. Clothing was tossed in his cage before it was slammed shut. Blinking the black spots from his vision, Danny sat up, staring at the white shirt with slits in the back and the light grey sweats, both articles of clothing engraved with **1/2** in the upper right hand corner over his left pectoral and hip. Danny scowled as he tugged his new sweats on, making sure to be gentle for his new brand on his left hip. He couldn't open his right eye very well with the blood streaming down his face, so he see his old sweats to help clean the blood from his face.

He turned to look at Angel, finally registering that he wasn't alone. He looked intently at Angel, the white winged girl cringing under his strong gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what they were doing. I didn't know they planned on making you an Avian like me until they came in to drag you away... what did they do to your eye?" Danny could feel a probing in his head, and he quickly pushed against it, eliciting a gasp from Angel.

Tommy just looked at Danny sympathetically. "You okay dude? I know how it feels to physically change like that. Hurts, doesn't it?"

Danny nodded, looking at Tommy. "Were you kidnapped too?"

Tommy nodded, glaring at the bottom of his cage. "Yeah. Came from a small town in California. Don't know why they snatched me up, but they did. I've been here for a good few months." He shrugged before clutching his knees to his chest, his lime green tail wrapping around his legs.

Danny frowned at the bottom of his cage. If Tommy talked about his past, then the least Danny could do was return the favor. "Grew up in Amity Park, Illinois. Captured a few days ago... pretty sure I know why." It was silent for a moment before he continued. "I hope my friends and family are alright. My sister and two best friends, Sam and Tucker, are probably freaking out. My parents might not even realize I'm gone." Danny laughed bitterly, curling up like Tommy had. "This really sucks. Stupid scientists, stupid science, stupid portal, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Tommy just blinked before laying down, back facing Danny. Angel frowned at Danny sympathetically before laying down as well. With a sigh, Danny allowed himself to do the same.

(Another line skip... I'm sorry if it's rushed...)

It went like this: wake up, eat grey brown sludge, drink a small glass of dirty water, go for tests, arena fights against Erasers, have random spurts of pain throughout the day and night, repeat. Danny wasn't sure how much time had passed. Even with his training from Clockwork, the poor Halfa had lost track of time with the wretched schedule of his new life. Danny's wings had finally finished growing the night before, each pitch black and reaching 17 feet on their own, making his wingspan 34 feet. It was horribly difficult to keep them scrunched up against his back, so Danny usually let them lie limp on the floor through the cage's bars. He was probably only 80 pounds or so, even with his unnaturally large body and wings. Angel has been ecstatic when Danny's wings had finished, Tommy asking to touch the soft feathers.

The Erasers came in that morning, dragging Angel and Danny from their cages to an arena. There were small slits in the walls and on the floor, but Danny didn't think much of it. The room was easily a good fifty feet wide, a large cylindrical white room that went 100 feet up.

Alta's voice sounded on an intercom. "Good morning, Halfa, Avian child. You two are going to fly today. Fail to do so, and you will drown. Begin." The slits in the floor and walls began to leak large amounts of water, making Danny's eyes grow wide. He unconsciously tugged at his core, only to feel a painful tug at his chest and abdomen. He quickly lifted his wings up so they wouldn't get wet, through the new appendages were struggling to stay up. Angel has already flown upwards, staring down at Danny with worry written across her face. "Come on, Danny! Flap your wings! Look at mine, and now you do it!" Th water was already up to the middle of his calves, and Danny took a deep breath before giving a powerful flap of his midnight black wings, smiling as he soared to the ceiling. He did his best to stay centered, especially having only 6 or 7 feet between the tips of his wings and the walls. Angel flew up, her much smaller figure smiling at Danny. "See? You did it!"

Danny smiled, but his eyelids drooped with exhaustion. "Yeah, but... I'm starting to get tired, Angel..." Danny blinked away the black spots in his vision before he began falling, the water instantly soaking his clothes and wings. Danny's eyes widened as he desperately flapped his wings in the water, hoping to reach the surface. His new appendages were struggling though, and he couldn't get the air his lungs so desperately craved. He began to sink, the oxygen in his lungs already used up. Danny opened his mouth, expecting the water to flow into his lungs and suffocate him. Instead, he took a deep breath, then another, and another. He was breathing underwater. He was _breathing underwater_. He blinked over and over again, then shook his head. He still needed to get to the surface. He allowed himself to sink, his feet hitting the floor with an almost nonexistent thud. Then he launched himself upwards, his wings only furthering his speed. He made it to the surface, smiling at Angel's smiling face.

"You can breathe underwater too!" She laughed as she launched herself downwards, and the two began to practice 'flying' underwater. Eventually, the room drained, leaving two very wet and tired bird children behind. The Erasers came in, dragging them back to the cages.

Tommy was gone.

Danny and Angel waited for minutes, hours, days, and eventually weeks.

He never came back.

Angel has grimmaced after the first day of Tommy not returning, but Danny had kept his hopes up.

They were squashed when he'd asked Alta a few weeks later. "Oh, the lizard boy? He had no use for us, so we tried an experiment on him. Doesn't surprise me that he died within minutes of the injection." She shrugged as though she couldn't have done anything. Danny had been so furious, he remembered the earth shaking violently.

He didn't realize it was a new ability he'd gained until a few days later.

It had been a few months now, and Danny had gained a few more abilities. He was much stronger, faster, and his senses had skyrocketed even more so than before when he was simply half dead. The Whitecoats gave them two meals a day (if you could call the goop they ate meals), allowing Danny to somehow fill out a little more. Granted, he was still horribly skinny, but at least his ribs weren't as visible as before. Danny had discovered he could change temperatures now, making things hot or cold depending on his mood. He could produce a toxic and electric blue poison from his retractable nails, and his earthquake abilities had only built up and grown stronger. He could also make his wings sink into his skin, taking the form of a pitch black tattoo of wings.

Angel and Danny went to the arena that day, disheartened and still bitter over the death of a kind and ordinary lizard boy. They practiced flying for a few minutes before a large blast was sent through the ceiling, making both bird children look at eachother with wide eyes. Angel has been blabbing on and on about her friends. Maybe they were finally here?

Another explosion rocked the School, Erasers filling the arena floor quickly and demanding the bird children land.

Neither of them did.

Instead, the ceiling began to crack, chunks falling down and squashing a few of the ugly wolf men below. Angel and Danny quickly flew upwards, using their strength to pry at the white stone and allowing sunlight to filter through the white room. Angel and Danny smiled widely as another large chunk fell to the floor, and the duo flew through the hole, whooping and hollering as they soared in the open sky. Danny could see a group of large birds (bird kids) flying towards them, Angel rushing tot eh group and hugging them.

A girl with falcon-like wings scrutinized Danny before turning towards Angel. It was obvious to the Halfa that they were having a mental conversation. With a nod to a darker skinned bird girl, the brown winged girl placed her hands on the cuffs around Danny's wrists, sending bursts of electricity through them before moving onto the ankles and neck. Danny sighed in relief as his core hummed loudly with the idea of being set free after such a long time. Not caring for what the other bird kids thought, Danny allowed the blue white rings to take over, smiling as his alter ego was finally released. Not glancing at the gasping and gaping kids, Danny allowed a large ghostly wall to escape his lips, watching with great satisfaction as the entire School crumbled into nothing but sand and pebbles.

Danny turned to Angel, smiling widely. He gave a salute to her. "Looks like you've found your family. I'm gonna head home to mine. If you're ever in Amity Park, make sure to stop by. Ask for the Fenton's, alright? See ya later!" And with that, Danny rocketed away from the destroyed facility and confused bird kids.

(Line skip... almost done I think...)

It took Danny two days to get back to Amity. He hadn't known where the School had been located, so he had ended up stopping in Utah, realizing that he'd been in Arizona. It didn't take him long after that to find his way home, taking short breaks in the woods when he could.

He'd discovered that his ghost form had changed quite a bit. His pitch black wings were now a silvery white, an ethereal glow always surrounding them. His jumpsuit was now a black short sleeve shirt with the DP insignia over his heart, a silver hoodie underneath the shirt and black fingerless gloves adjourning his hands. He had loose black cargo pants that were tucked into knee high silvery boots, buckles littered across the army boots. His hair was a little bit longer (like his human form), but besides the large scar that ran down the right side of his face (stupid Alta) there weren't any other changes.

Danny smiled as he flew above the woods outside of Amity, the large silver blob on one of the buildings in the distance easily recognizable. Danny turned invisible, lowering himself into a nearby alley and shifting forms, scrunching his wings up and allowing them to merge into a tattoo. Danny frowned slightly at the white shirt and sweats he wore, but he opted to just getting home for now.

He probably looked strange; a dirty and bloody boy walking barefoot with long shoulder length hair that looked brown from how dirty and matted it was. He wasn't easily recognizable, after all. He'd grown over a foot and was extremely dirty. Of course it'd be difficult to identify him. Walking up to a small newspaper dispenser, Danny frowned at the date. He'd been kidnapped on January 18th, and it was already June 6th! Five months. Five horribly long months.

He raced home, ignoring the strange looks he got from passerby's. He bounded up the steps, frantically knocking on the door that had once belonged to his home. A large, burly man opened the door, sad blue eyes staring down at Danny disinterested. A small salty peppered beard sat firmly on the man's face, a plaid robe wrapped firmly around his body. There was a fairly small gun in his hand, it's silver and neon green designs dimly glowing. "Hello? What do you want?" The man was gruff, clearly annoyed by the strange hobo teen on his doorstep. They were practically eye level, the tennager only a few inches taller than the man in the doorframe.

"Dad?"

The man blinked, staring into the soft, broken yet hopeful blue eyes that matched his own.

"...D-Danny?"

Said teenager's eyes began to tear up, a smile placed firmly on his face as he nodded his head diligently up and down. "Y-Yeah, Dad. It's me."

The two embraced, Jack weeping into his son's shoulder as Danny hugged back. His wings desperately wished to be released, especially with the pressure of the hug his dad was giving him, but he held back. He just wanted things to go back to normal, at least for a while.

Jack practically dragged Danny into the house, firmly planting his son on the sofa. "Stay here. I'm going to get your mother and sister." Jack raced up the stairs, loud shouts escaping his lips.

It didn't take long for two redheads to pop up around the corner, tears filled in their eyes.

"Danny!" Jazz bounded does the steps, hugging her brother tightly before holding his shoulders and looking him over. "You've gotten taller. Like, a lot taller." Danny smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. It's a long sto-"

The air in Danny's lungs was released as Maddie crashed into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Danny! We- we thought that you... that you had-" she broke into sobs, Danny running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm here. I'm safe. I'm not going anywhere."

It took a few minutes to pry his mother off his thin body, but eventually everyone was sitting on the sofas, Danny on one and the rest of his family on the other. "I guess there's a lot I need to explain, huh?" He smiled sheepishly, not sure where to start. Should he tell them the truth? Should he wait? What should he do?

"Who took you? Let's start with that much. All we know is that you just disappeared one day, and never came back. None of us thought you'd run away, so we figured someone kidnapped you, right?" Maddie looked at Danny with wide eyes, tears still streaming down her face.

"Uh, yeah. I was kidnapped... it's a really long story, and I don't really want to get into all the details. All you need to know is that I'm safe now, and me and a few other kidnapped children helped destroy and bring down the organization." Danny stared at his calloused bare feet, watching as his big toes touched and wriggled harmlessly.

He blinked and stiffened when Maddie came over, moving his face from side to side. Danny jumped up, allowing himself to balance precariously on the edge of the sofa, a deep and guttural growl escaping his lips. Maddie's eyes were wide, and Danny slowly relaxed. He crawled pack onto the sofa, frowning at his feet once more. "S-sorry. It's just... the Whitecoat- the scientist who had me, she... she would do the same thing to me before... before..." He took deep breaths, trying to prevent the panic attack from surfacing. He was safe. He was free. They couldn't hurt him anymore. Danny looked up at his mother, who still stood over him. "You were checking for injuries, right?" With a small nod from his mother, Danny sighed, standing up as he towered over his mother's petite form. He gingerly lifted his shirt up and over his shoulders, letting it fall silently to the floor as he did the same to his sweats. He stood still, staring at his mother in nothing but his skin tight white boxers. Yeah, not the best image to have in your mind, but she was his mother.

She gingerly reached towards Danny's face, allowing her fingers to trace the scar that ran over the right side of his face. She gently traced over the scars that littered her son's chest (most were from ghost fights, but she didn't know that). Turning him around, she gasped at the large black angel wings tattoo that took up her son's entire backside. She went to touch it, only for Danny to squirm away. "It... it's sensitive." Maddie frowned, only to look at the bulging scar that was on her son's left hip.

"What's that?"

Danny winced, Maddie gently reaching forwards to lower his boxers a little so she could look at his hip. By now, Jack and Jazz were standing behind Maddie, all staring at the **1/2** brand that was placed firmly on his hip.

"They branded me."

All three heads whipped upwards, staring into Danny's cold eyes. They were still as beautiful as ever, but they were broken, shattered. He gently reached down for the dirty and shredded sweats and he tugged them back on, as well as the white shirt. The Fenton's now seemed to realize what the 1/2 logos on the pants and shirt meant. "Don't worry, it wasn't too bad. That's just what they called me."

"'Don't worry'? Danny, that's all we've been doing for the past five months! We... we thought you were dead!" Maddie screeched at her son, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. "What, they called you One-Half? That's a horrible name! It's not even-"

"Halfa."

Jazz's eyes widened in horror and understanding while Jack and Maddie stared at their son in confusion.

"What?"

Danny blinked owlishly at his father. "Halfa. My name's Halfa. That's what they identified me as."

Maddie's face was bright red in anger and disgust. "Those... those monsters! What's wrong with them?! Your name is _not_ Halfa! It's Daniel James Fenton! Those rediculous and horrible good for nothing-"

"Mom, I'm _fine_. Really." Danny smiled kindly at his mother, who was clutching Jack's robe in a deadly grip. "Is... is it alright if I go shower really quick? I haven't bathed in five months, and I'm not including those _baths_ as bathing..." Danny glared at the floor for a moment, thinking of the arena before quickly walking up the stairs.

Showering was pure bliss. He hadn't realized how much he needed it. He spent a good 40 minutes in the shower, washing all the dried blood and dirt from his scarred and maimed body.

Danny went to his room, pulling out a pair of boxers and slipping them on. They were definitely tight, but they'd do for now. Obviously the clothes in his closet wouldn't fit him anymore, so Danny quickly walked into his parent's room, grabbing a dark green T-shirt and some khaki shorts. He reached into the back of the closet, taking out his dad's flip flops that were almost never worn.

Danny smiled as he slipped the clothes on. They weren't anything great, and were definitely loose in some areas and tight in others on his body, but he could get some new clothes soon enough. He grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer in his desk, walking into the bathroom and doing a rough cutting job on his long hair. It was poorly cut, but it at least resembled his older hairstyle.

Danny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and fridge. Clockwork, he was starving. His new DNA made him beyond hungry all the time, requiring an abundance of energy. And his ghostly form already needed more food than the average person for energy. He grabbed an entire box of cereal, some milk, ice cream, a leftover Tri tip, and a large box of fudge. He sat at the table, quickly devouring his food like a starved animal (which he sorta was). He wasn't sure when the rest of his family had entered the kitchen to watch him, but when he looked up and saw their horrified and concerned faces he audibly gulped before giving a weak smile. "Uh... sorry?"

Maddie shook her head. "Don't worry about it, honey. We're just glad that you're home."

Danny smiled widely before digging back into the large pan of fudge, answering small and easy questions for his family while he ate.

By the time he was done, he was relatively full. Man, human food was so much better than the sludge he was forced to eat! He cleaned up his mess, before asking his parents if he could go out for a while to go talk to Sam and Tucker. His parents had adamantly refused, so Jazz offered to go with him, a knowing look placed on her face. Danny had eagerly agreed, and his parents were reluctant but gave him money for some food and clothes and demanded the siblings be back before six, giving them a good four or five hours to talk to Danny's friends, shop, and eat. Taking a Fenton phone with him, Danny quickly made his way to Jazz's car, hopping into the passenger seat as Jazz slid into the drivers seat.

It didn't take long for Jazz to call Tucker and demand him race to Sam's house. So when the Fenton siblings arrived at the Manson Household to see Sam and Tucker standing impatiently on the porch, Danny grinned widely before practically flinging himself from the car.

He raced up to Sam and Tucker, towering over his two ratherly short friends. "Oh, thank the Ancients you two are alright. Did I miss anything? Were the ghosts bad? Did-"

A hard and violent kick to the shin shut Danny up really quick. A slap in the face by a PDA only made him groan in semi agony but mainly irritation and annoyance. He turned to face Sam and Tucker, glaring at the two of them as he stood up straight.

"Don't get violent with me when I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault I was kidnapped and tortured and experimented on for five months." With that, Danny waltzed into the Manson's home like he owned the place. He could vaguely hear the Manson parents yelling at him about strangers and tall men invading their home, but he just brushed their words off. He walked up to Sam's room, Jazz right behind him. Danny flung himself stomach first into Sam's dark purple bed, inhaling the sweet and nostalgic scent.

Eventually Sam and Tucker entered the room, locking the door behind them. Danny didn't even bother turning to look at them.

After a few minutes of silence, a very angry voice spoke up. "So, you gonna explain where the heck you've been for the past five months?"

"Yeah! And dude, when'd you get so tall?"

Danny gently rolled into his back, his wings twitching in irritation. Opting to sit up instead, Danny looked at all three occupants of the room before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "It's a long story, and I'm not going to go into a lot of detail, but I'll explain the basics: some place kidnapped me, experimented on me, tortured me, and then I destroyed the place with a few other experiments. I'll show you what they did to me, if you're that concerned."

He once again removed his shirt, as well as his shorts. He allowed them to see the scars, the one that ran down his face horribly obvious, and even the brand on his hip. The tattoo however is what caught Sam's attention.

"What's with the dark angel wings?"

"Figured you'd ask." Danny sighed, allowing his wings to unfurl as much as they could in the 13x13 room. His wings ruffled slightly at the semi and temporary freedom. "I said they did experiments. Well, this is the experiment."

"Wow..."

"Oh my gosh, Danny..." Jazz's voice was full of concern. "Do they hurt?"

"No."

"Can... can I touch them?"

Danny shrugged, his wings moving slightly. "Yeah, sure. Just don't pull any feathers out please. It hurts." He could feel multiple hands running over his feathers, making him roll his shoulder blades as a shiver ran down his spine. He sat on the floor, his wings gently landing on the floor in a relaxed position, allowing his friends and sister to sit down and continue petting his soft appendages. "They're longer than this, but it's hard to extend them all the way in such a tight space. If you guys want, we can go to the woods really quick and then go to the Nasty Burger and get some food before going shopping?"

Danny folded his wings back up and smiled at his agreeing friends and sister. It was only a five minute drive to the woods, but it was horribly silent and awkward on the way. Once there, Danny leapt out of the car, quickly racing into the safety of the tall and dense trees. The Phantom Gang quickly followed, only to stop and stare in amazement as Danny sat in a small clearing, wings spread out all the way and relaxed on the ground. They looked like long and soft black blankets that covered most of the grass, and all three friends/sister openly gasped at the wings' beauty. A familiar white ring surrounded Danny, and they watched as Danny's already beautiful wings turned into an ethereal silver white, his hair changing the same color. His outfit was different, but still held a sense of familiarity. His eyes were as toxic green as ever, the scar over the right side of his face gently glowing white and green.

Danny turned and smirked at the three that still stood, gaping at their friend. "So, what do you think?"

**A/N: I'm going to stop here for now. I think I might make this a two shot where Danny goes back to school and how everyone reacts to not only Danny Fenton returning, but Danny Phantom as well. Anyways, let me know what you think! It's currently 1:17 am, so I feel like I did pretty decent on this. Please RR, and let me know what you thought about it!**

**Love,**

**sKaEtrgrL**


End file.
